


Our Private Space

by TheMadFicster



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Photo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasil built Sally Ann a beautiful balcony in their treehouse, and couldn't wait to be alone with her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo and chat with fellow Sasil fans on Tumblr about adorable treehouses Hasil could build for himself and Sally Ann. The latest post inspired me to write a tiny little ficlet.

[Link to photo here](http://weareheartwood.tumblr.com/image/142321286457)

Hasil took the steps three at a time. He’d been so busy every day building their sanctuary, and Sally Ann had spent her days looking for work. They’d missed each other something fierce so each private moment they could find together was a blessing. 

Hasil had to admit that when he built the beautifully decorative balcony he did so with the vision of his Sally Ann naked, spread out on the thick blankets. He thought of her beautiful soft skin almost glowing in the kiss of the moonlight while he worshipped her with his mouth, all over her body like the queen she is. 

Sally Ann must have knew what he was thinking when she saw the space finished, because before she left that morning she told him to meet her there tonight at twilight. And so as the sun set Hasil found himself hurrying to the arms of his beautiful girl who was waiting for him.

Just as he pictured she lay ready for him with a smile on her face, her hair free and beautiful the crown of glory on her head, and yes the moon loved her curves to the point where Hasil was slightly jealous of its caress.

“C’mere”, she smiled and giggled.

Without hesitation he sped like a man on fire to her side, but before he could even touch her she pushed him down onto his back. And began to lay gentle feather like kisses on each one of his tattoos. This was not exactly what he had planned but he was not going to complain.

Hasil groaned as she painstakingly took her time kissing, licking, and nipping each line of the artwork that adorned the body of her beloved. It felt so good, so right, and although he planned to worship her, he couldn’t help but smile that she had beat him to it and was worshipping him instead. 

As Sally Ann kissed the last dot of ink covered skin she slid her hand into his and straddled him gently and rocked down to join them together in ecstasy. 

This moment was better than anything Hasil had imagined while he was building this place, and for that he was a happy man.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasil returns the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on adding to this work, as I'm currently working on two other fics, but got this stuck in my head and had to get it out.

She lay still in his arms, his Sally Ann. Peace on her face, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips even in sleep she was so very beautiful. Hasil had woken up a short time ago his body farther away from his girl than he liked. With the last vestiges of sleep still clouding his brain he reached out to seek the warmth of her skin. Strong hands finding their target, as his hands always seemed to do, he pulled gently until her back was flush to his chest and curved himself around her. 

Sally Ann sighed gently and moved comfortably into his embrace, but sleep had too strong a hold on her and she did not fully wake. His girl was tired and he knew why, the smile on his face as he watched hers at rest told the tale. She had made him feel so good, so wanted with each brush of her lips on his skin that the thought of it was causing his need to rise again within him. 

Content to just watch her sleep for now Hasil let his eyes roam instead of his hands or lips. Soft, curious, caring eyes wandering they saw everything. The way her skin just radiated the idea of warmth. He felt like all he had to do was look at her and he could feel it, touch although very much appreciated wasn't needed for him to feel the power of her warm glow. With each inch of luscious skin his eyes drank in, his need grew stronger. 

Hasil wanted her so very much, although he couldn't bring himself to break her peace. Conflicted for a moment he decided it was best to leave her alone but then her whisper broke the silence, his name released from her lovely lips now hung in the air above them the want he heard in that single utterance finally shattered his resolve

"Hasil", she moaned.

His lips moved gently to seek all his eyes had already seen. Every inch of glorious, soft, glowing, warm skin under his mouth. His kisses grew heated, slightly frantic as he tried to worship her in every way he knew she deserved. His mouth now so very close to where he intended to put it to good use for a long time, he gently nipped her inner thigh. Hasil heard her gasp, his eyes snapped up to claim his reward. 

The image of his girl with the moon still competing with him to worship her skin took his breath away. But he couldn't be mad because it caused her to glow in the most incredible way possible. She was all shine, facets of a crystal as she caught the light perfectly. The sparkle that lit her eyes made his heart beat erratically in his chest, and the way her lips were slightly parted in anticipation made him smile.

Sally Ann was most certainly a goddess. And a goddess deserved to be worshipped. 

With one last smile his mouth found its target, her back arched and his name broke the silence of the night again. This time it was not a whisper.


End file.
